The purpose of this resource is to provide tissue, cells and pathology services to all 5 research projects and career or research development awardees covered by this application. The plan for this Lymphoma SPORE is to combine pathology resources of the Dan L Duncan Cancer Center at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) and its affiliated institutions with those of The Methodist Hospital to ensure adequate numbers and timely delivery of tissue/cell samples for the projected needs of project investigators. It will therefore co-ordinate acquisition of tissue for banking from lymphoma and CLL patients at 5 affiliated hospitals in the Texas Medical Center, by relying on tissue collection and distribution systems already in place. The capacity to obtain samples from 5 affiliated hospitals will greatly increase the number of specimens we are able to analyze, store and distribute. The core will also provide pathology services including routine tissue preparation, immunohistochemical staining, laser capture microdissection, preparation of tissue microarrays, flow cytometry, detection of minimal residual disease and in situ hybridization for viral RNAs. These tasks are essential to the successful completion of planned experiments in each project and will be performed by expert pathologists and histotechnologists with substantial experience in providing core services to SPORE investigators. We believe the resultant Tissue Core will have the necessary laboratory space, equipment and human resources to handle the workload outlined for the Lymphoma SPORE. This core also contains bioinformatics support to support tissue-banking software needs for the lymphoma core and includes investigators with expertise in developing CDEs and experience working with the BCM Prostate SPOREs to develop a caBIG compliant system linking biospecimen data.